Relationship, into friendship, into love
by whitww
Summary: Hikari, my own ninja, has always liked Kakashi, well he was the person who set her into the real world, world of danger, but he always seems to come and rescue her... Copyright Hikari is my character! Kakashi is not!
1. Chapter 1 Hidden Wonder

Chapter 1 Hidden Wonder

(N/A I really couldn't see ANY ninja on 'Naruto' being the perfect couple for Kakashi, he's just too cool, so I made my own ninja, oh! I just gave away the main plot! Rats! Oh well, this is about her life, practically I just slipped her into the TV series!)

Hikari looked down at her brand-new proof of her passing the academy, her headband. She was proud, almost glad for it was over, but then she realized, It's not over, it just began. She gazed into her mirror, and remembered the struggles and hardships of the past few years…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hikari ran down the street glad to get out of that smelly old house, her mom had kept her in there for most of her life, because of her destiny, becoming the 'Fountain of Chakra' Nobody knew of course because her mom didn't want the village to know because soon, the world would know and everybody would want to have the great chakra for themselves! Hikari should've started the academy maybe 3 years before… and her mom did a great job keeping her hidden, until that faithful day…

This is the first time Hikari had ever saw Kakashi, he was a Chunin, age 12 at the time and was watching the streets for no apparent reason, when he spotted a young girl playing in a garden behind a house. So he paid more attention, soon after a mother came angrily out of the house telling the daughter to never go outside in daylight, the girl looked confused and wondered what she had done. Kakashi was completely curious, he wondered too what the girl had done, "Why isn't she at the academy? She looks like she would graduate in a year or so…" He went and knocked on the door, and it seems like secrets flew out as soon as 7 year old Hikari opened the door, and a worried mother telling her not to open it. She looked at his face and noticed the mask and remarked, "What you got to hide?" Kakashi looked blankly at the girl, then the mother pushed her inside,

"Can I help you?" He snapped back to reality.

"No… it's just, well… who is she?" The mother froze, "My daughter."

Ever since, they became more and more exposed because soon the Hokage found out and finally she was enrolled in the academy! …

Hikari hadn't seen Kakashi for the longest time and had just now thought of him… But she quickly hurried along to class, lunch in one hand, and books in the other. The day quickly turned from the best day of her newly found freedom into the worst day of her life. She had gotten lost on the way home and it had started raining, she had already been crying because of the school day. So she sat against a wall and wept.

Kakashi had just became a Jonin and was walking home in the rain, when he noticed a girl crying by a wall.

"Hhumm… he slowly paced closer and descover it was that girl from a year ago.

"Hey…" Hikari looked up and saw the handsome ninja towering over her, she all of a sudden became embarrassed, and started wiping off the tears. He sat down beside her, "What's the matter? I thought the first time I left you to go to the academy you were so happy…" He said clearly. She looked at him and realized, "Your… the boy…with the mask…" They gazed at each other for a moment.

"What happened?" She bent her head between her knees, "Nothing." Kakashi chuckled, "Don't lie, I can tell." Tears ran down her face, "It's just… everybody… makes fun of me because I don't know anything…" She waited for his reply.

"Well… all I can say… is you might go beyond them. Who knows?" He stood up and flipped his wet hair out of his eyes. She looked up at him, "I hate her."

"Hate who?"

"My mother." Kakashi looked down at her, "What?"

"She ruined my life, for her own purpose!" Kakashi was amazed, 'She's just like me…' he thought. He almost hated his father for doing suicide and making him suffer.

"…"

"She just had to keep me! Hidden away from success!"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. I don't think that's the reason."

"Then what is it?" Kakashi really didn't know but he looked around, "We're soaked, we're both going to catch a cold, come on follow me." Hikari stood up swiftly. She followed him to a small house, probably his. Once safely inside he got some towels.

"Thanks."

"I'll get you back home just tell me where…"

"I don't know."

"I guess I'll try to remember…"

"Sorry."

"No problem" She twisted he hair and water streamed into the towel.

"And don't let those school kids bother you. Ok?"

"Ok"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

She smiled thinking about him. 'Wonder why mom kept me all those years…' She slipped her headband on and fixed in hair up, "No… that looks stupid… most blonde hair looks good up, but mine, no way!" She pulled the hair band out and combed it down, "Much better! I'm off!" She stood up and went to rub her achievement in the smug little faces of her friends. She was now 16 and becoming very womanly. 'Mom says I look pretty but she's a mom, there supposed to say that!' She has many younger friends because of when she joined the academy, at age 8 she was with 5 year olds, when she graduated she was 16 with 13 year olds! (N/A I couldn't get age groups all worked out so I'm saying Kakashi is about 23 or 24!) Hikari ran down the street and saw Sakura sleepily slugging down the street. 'Wow! I'm usually the only one up this early!'

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura slowly turned to her.

"Hey…"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to our, Team 7, first meeting with our new squad leader."

"Oh cool! Who is it?" Sakura noticed Hikari's enthusiasm, "Are you a morning person by any chance?"

"Yes…"

"Thought so." Sakura notice Sasuke walking down the street several yards ahead of them, Sakura was all of a sudden boasted with energy, "Sasuke! Wait up! See ya, Hikari!"

Hikari watched Sakura run up to Sasuke, she stopped walking and remembered that she didn't have a squad, or a squad leader. 'I was the irregular one, extra person who passed but there weren't two more people for another squad… I hope Iruka and the rest of the school board works something for me soon…' The sunny sky was then filled with rain clouds… reminding her of Kakashi, 'I hope… he'll come and save me…'

(N/A How'd you like it so far!?! I'd always imagined "Hikari" being me, I guess I'm deeply in love with Kakshi!! 3! I have some jutsu I made for Hikari, and some more stuff! It's so cool, I just thought to put this down on paper/computer! Lol! Also Hikari means "light" or "shining" in Japanese!! Cool huh? 3)


	2. Chapter 2 Rainy to Sunny to Rainy

Chapter 2 Rainy to Sunny to Rainy

Soon little rain drops came pouring down, seemed to only be hitting her…

'Am I nothing more then irregular?' Hikari wondered. Looking at the droplets hit the ground made her think, ' No! I need to be as the rain, always get evaporated! I might fall but I'll always get picked up again…by the sun… hmm… who would be the sun…' she pondered this a moment but then decided, 'Who cares? I should make something of myself instead of feeling sorry for myself!!'

With that the rain stopped, and the_ light_ came _shining_ through the clouds. She decided to go throw some kunei for target practice, when Iruka came running toward her.

"Hikari! I have some news," he finally reached her and continued, "We've decided to put you in a squad."

"Really! With who?" Iruka breathed deeply, "This is the only exception because you started late…we're slipping you into another already 3 man squad." She was practically bouncing now, "Who with?!? With who!?!" Iruka straightened his back, "You're a morning person aren't you?" She looked at him wondered if everybody notices stuff like that…

"Yes, now who with!? Are you going to tell me?!?"

"Ok ok… your with squad……7 with-"

"OMG!!! That's Sakura's Team!! AAAaaawwwwhhhhhhh!!!!!" Iruka plugged his ears from her excitement screech.

"I guess I'll just lead you to them…"

"Thank you Iruka!!" They had finally found them after searching, they reached the training ground , Hikari eagerly was watching for her teammates, when she saw Naruto tied to a stump… Sakura and Sasuke had lunch in their laps. Before she could yell hello, Sasuke pulled up his lunch for Naruto. Both Iruka and Hikari were surprised, they both jumped when Kakashi came raged, flying out of the forest, "What did I just say!?!" He yelled. They were too far away to hear what they said next, but soon after Kakashi held two fingers up and smiled.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." She followed behind him, wondering, 'That looks like… no it couldn't be… the boy with the mask…' Naruto noticed Iruka approaching and yelled with glee, "Iruka-sensei!! Hi!" Kakashi stood up straight and spotted Hikari, and a surprised expression followed.

"Hey!" Sakura said. Iruka smiled and pulled Kakashi to the side, "We had an extra student graduate the academy and for a special occasion we've stuck her in your squad… is that alright?" Kakashi was dazed, 'She… the girl… could it…' Iruka continued, "You've met her before… do you remember?" Kakashi nodded. "Great! Thanks for doing this; she's a hard working ninja!" Sakura was half interested in why Hikari was here and half interested in what Sasuke was doing. Naruto was yelling for some one to get him untied from the stump. Hikari smiled, 'It is him! He did come and rescue me!!' Iruka finished talking to Kakashi and waved by to Hikari and Naruto. He waved back and then started yelling for someone to untie him.

"Well… it seems we have a new member of squad 7 everyone." Kakashi said. Sakura stopped looking at Sasuke and her jaw dropped, Naruto, for a second, stopped yelling and looked at her.

"Hi…" she said nervously, not because of being with two new people she didn't really know but because Kakashi, who she owned everything she had now, was now her leader.

"OMG!!! I can't believe," she stopped and saw Sasuke roll his eyes, "I'm glad your on our team…but sensei, why are we aloud to have a 4 man squad, I thought it was trios!" Kakashi sighed, "Well Sakura, we had to make an exception…"

"Why?!" Naruto blurted.

Sasuke finally spoke up, "Because there were an uneven number of students, one graduated, but there weren't two others to fill in another squad… if there were two extras then they would make an exception for a two man squad…" Naruto squinted his eyes and nodded. 'I hate being called the extra…' she thought.

"Well ok, let's introduce ourselves for her." Kakashi proposed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, you know my name but what the heck, Haruno Sakura!"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, your new sensei." Her heart beat quickened, 'Kakashi. That's his name! It's pathetic that I never asked his name…' She noticed everyone looking at her.

"Oh. I'm Chazu Hikari." Kakashi grinned, 'Hikari, that's her name, I can't believe I never heard it before.' He sighed loudly, "As I said you all pass, see you tomorrow."

Sakura starting asking Hikari questions, Sasuke put his hands in his pocket, Kakashi pulled out his book and they all started walking toward the village.

Well except Naruto… he soon noticed this too.

"Hey! Wait! Guys! Sensei! WAIT! SASUKE!! SAKURA!!! HIKARI!!! UNTIE ME!!!" He went on and on, and actually I don't know how he got out myself!

Finally Hikari reached her house and flopped on her bed, "Finally it's begun… well the squad has…" She went down the stairs to see what her mom was up to.

"Mom! Where are you?" She twirled around the corner and her mother quickly covered some papers. "…Mom? What's-"

"Nothing dear." She said with fear in her voice.

"Mom… what are you hiding?"

"Nothing dear." Still with fear.

"Mom-"

"Are you hungry I am, let's go out to eat, ok? ok! Go get your coat, I'll get some money."

Hikari looked at her suspiciously, "Ok-"

"Great lets go!"

"What about my coat, and the money?"

"Oh yes, hurry." The mom turned the corner looking frantic. Hikari looked at the desk and circled around. She saw a drawer, that she never took notice to, it had a lock on it. 'Calm down… it's just some… some I can't stand it, find the key!' She looked around the normal things on the desk, bills, paper, pencils, but no key! 'Where…ok no key… how do I get in?' She remembered her headband, 'Duh!! I'm a ninja!' She took out a kunei and started thrashing the weapon against the metal.

"CLANK!"

"CLINK"

'Almost…' The lock broke, she slipped it out and opened the drawer. There were prophecies scrolls, and some pictures of her as a child, and a letter… she quickly grabbed everything. 'Wait! The lock she'll notice the lock!! Stupid! Wait…I'm stupid!! I'll use gen-jutsu! Then later I'll replace the lock for real… good' After this she raced upstairs to grab her jacket, she hid the things from the desk in her closet.

"Honey!?!? Where are you!?!" Hikari jumped.

"I'm up here!!" she yelled down.

"What's taking so long!" the mom yelled in response.

"uh… I was just having trouble finding my jacket…" she gazed at the closest imagining the papers lying there. But she quickly ran down the stairs.

"Lets go, where do you want to eat?" She thought for a moment, "You pick I'm so hungry I'll eat anything now." But really she wasn't hungry at all, it felt like a rock had landed in her stomach… well more like a stack of secrets landed in her closet.

Her mom had chosen a nice little tea restaurant but they both were mostly silent the whole time. Once they got home it was pretty dark and Hikari told her mom she was going to bed.

"Goodnight then honey."

"Yea, night mom." Her mom lightly kissed her cheek and paced into her bedroom. Hikari watched her close the door and then raced upstairs. She quietly closed the door behind her. The closet seemed so far away, and her feet felt heavier walking toward it. She swung the door open fearful they were gone, but they were still there, lying there.

'Calm…Calm…Down' She took the stack and went to sit on her bed. She spread out the papers to examine them, first was a prophecy scroll it read-

_The Fountain of Chakra_

_A young girl will be born with many great powers…_

_Summoning Chakra at will_

_Giving it to friends…_

_Or foes…_

_This will be a curse more then a blessing…_

_Just being around her will give power_

_To people she wants to have it_

_And people who are evil_

_Many jutsus can only be used by the Fountain of Chakra_

_But be warned, this girl should have no friends,_

_For foes will use them against her._

_Since this girl will be kind-hearted_

_Loving_

_Friendly_

_And beautiful_

_She should be locked up,_

_So evil ones will not prevail!_

After reading this she didn't think twice to know, 'That's why… she** locked **me up away from everyone! So…so I wouldn't help evil!' She tried to hold back tears but they dripped anyway.

"I hate being selfish!" she whispered, "She could have wanted me to have a normal life…" Then see looked at the pictures of her in bed at age, maybe 3 or 4… then her in a dress much too small for her, a little older.

"Why… keep these?" She asked no one really while she wiped away tears, "What's this…" she picked up the letter, and noticed many different letters… one read-

_Dear Rafu,_

_I'm sending this the week of her enrollment in the academy, I know you wanted to do this much sooner but she was so happy…please forgive me._

_I will send you ----_

A line stretched to the end of the paper, as if she had messed up. Another one said-

_Dear Rafu,_

_I need you to get her now. I know I should've done this much sooner but I needed her to be with me longer, and she looked happy, joyful with her newly-----_

Another line was on this one too, there were a few more all practically the same. All addressed to Rafu… Then a note fell from between some of the papers-

_Dear my sweet little girl,_

_If you are reading this, you must already be with Rafu, secured safely so no one can get a hold of your great ability, just as the prophecy had told me to do. I love you more then myself… I just wanted to let you know… I'm sorry you'll never be a real ninja ever… because of your gift, your curse and blessing, the world will try and take you. Never will I let you unleash that power. Sorry. But for the village and for innocent people, you must stay away from……everything._

_With my life, my love, and my world,_

_Mommy_

She dropped the papers onto the floor, "She…she's going to send me away!" She looked into space, "Never to be a ninja… with some Rafu guy… she'll just send me away, her love for me isn't great enough to let me stay!?" Hikari started to tear up again…

"Why me…" She looked out the window and saw some puddle from the rain this morning, "…no… No! I won't let her do it! I'm a ninja now… and forever! I will always get evaporated!!" She decided to pack her things just in case she had to make an emergency exit. Then she crept downstairs to replace the lock and put the things back.

Through this whole she never he thought of Kakashi, even though in her heart he always gave her courage…

(A/N Hey! I'm up very late again typing, I mean I can't stop! I hope the scrolls helped answer some questions about Hikari!)


End file.
